


Dancing Through

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Crushes, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Race teaches Spot how to dance





	Dancing Through

“What do you mean you ain’t never danced before?” Racetrack incredulously asked around his cigar, eyeing Spot who sat on a crate near him.

“I said what I said,” Spot muttered and crossed his arms. “Don’t know why it matters so much.”

Race shrugged, flicking the ash off the end of his cigar. “It don’t.”

As far back as Race could remember, dancing had always been a part of his life. Nothing fancy, no lessons, but it was a time where he could really let go. Forget about any other worries as he moved with the music, his mind taking him to far off places. 

“Tell me what’s so great about it then,” Spot held his chin up, a sense of pride to be convinced otherwise. 

As if waiting for Spot to say those words, music from a phonograph, smooth and dreamy, drifted down into the secluded alley where the two boys were sitting and Race grinned, stubbing out his cigar. 

“Why don’t I show you?” 

Jumping to his feet, Race held a hand out to Spot, his stomach churning as Spot stared him down. There was a moment where Race thought Spot would scoff and leave, only to find a rough, warm hand take his own. 

“All right. Now what?”

Race didn’t mean for the blush to grow on his face and he cleared his throat in attempt to distract away from it. “Put your other hand on my shoulder.”

With a raised eyebrow, Spot did as he was told as Race’s free hand settled on Spot’s waist. Spot glanced down at the hand, his lips pursed and Race sputtered out a hasty, “I can put it elsewheres if you want.”

“ ‘s fine,” Spot’s voice was small, unfitting for his usual brashness, but Race wasn’t going to push his luck. 

Listening to the music, Race took the first hesitant steps, gauging Spot’s face as he moved. For now, he was glad Spot was more focused on their feet than his reddened face and he bit his lip at Spot’s face screwed up in concentration.

“You gotta relax. Music don’t work with stiffness.”

Race thought he heard Spot mutter a, “I’ll show you relaxed,” and let out a sharp laugh. He shifted when Spot glared at him, but not for a moment did their steps falter. As the music flowed on, Race found himself trying to keep up with Spot as it became a blur of who was leading the dance. Spot was a natural, leaving Race to wonder if maybe Spot had been lying all along about his dancing skills.

Wanting to have the final upper hand, Race stepped forward, his hand moving to press in the curve of Spot’s back. 

“Lean back, I won’t let you fall.” A smile was on his face, his voice just above a whisper. Where this part of him had come from, Race couldn’t say, much less when he expected Spot to trust him this much. He could feel Spot stiffen, his movements tight as he allowed Race to guide him.

With the final notes of the song, Race dipped Spot and the two stayed as they were for just a moment before the sudden silence broke their unending stare. Bringing them back up to a straightened position, Race dropped his hands and stepped away, a hand rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“And there you have it. Dancing.”

Nodding, Spot swallowed, his eyes wandering around. “It’s nice. Real nice.”

“Yeah,” Race mimicked Spot’s movements, backing away to his corner while Spot remained in the empty space. 

“Wanna do it again?” 

Race’s head shot up and he could feel his eyes widening as Spot stared at him with a gentle, yet commanding stare. Wordlessly, Race nodded his head, a small smile reappearing on his face. The world was opening up to him, offering chance after chance with Spot and Race hoped this was only the beginning.

Satisfied with Race’s response, Spot smirked as he moved to stand in front of Race, his hands reaching out. They hovered just before Race’s and it wasn’t soon enough that they found each other. 

Thumbs rubbing against the backs of hands, this was a moment meant just for them and Race felt himself falling, falling as Spot tugged him back to where the dancing had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuuuh
> 
>  
> 
> [Wumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
